


lie detector

by sncwbaz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Lie Detectors, M/M, Normal AU, SPOILER theres some kissing, Soz, Truth Games, i guess i should add trixie/keris as relationship as well but they're not really part of this, rated teen for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sncwbaz/pseuds/sncwbaz
Summary: normal au in which simon, baz, agatha, penny, keris and trixie are playing a truth game with a lie detector. simon's all chill with it until they start to ask simon questions about his secret crush... who might be sitting right in front of him.





	lie detector

**Author's Note:**

> i have this fic posted on my tumblr @sncwbaz as well!

They were all sat in the yellow light of Agatha’s bedroom. The Wellbeloves were having a party—not an unusual occurrence—and Simon had found himself in Agatha’s bedroom along with Penny, Keris, Trixie, Baz and of course Agatha herself—not an unusual occurrence either. The six of them were sat in a circle on the soft carpet of Agatha’s room. 

Earlier that evening Agatha had been excited to show them all this new toy—if that’s what you could call it—she had bought. “It’s perfect for parties!” She’d told them convincingly. 

The toy was a lie detector. A fake one, of course. Though, for the game they were playing—if that’s what you could call it—all of them seemed to believe it was as real as a lie detector could be. 

The game was simple: Questions were asked and answered and the lie detector was there to show if someone was telling the truth or not. This meant that the person asking the question had to press the button on the lie detector. It would made a _Ping_ sound if you were telling the truth and a buzzing sound if you were lying. 

So far, this game hadn't been working out in Simon’s favour. The first few rounds of questions had been very mild, just to feel things out. The only interesting thing that had come out of those rounds was that, apparently, Baz had read all the Twilights books and secretly enjoyed them. 

However, after the first few rounds, everyone became more daring with the questions; some of them making Simon feel quite uncomfortable, if he’d had to be honest.

Still, most of the overly sexual and uncomfortable questions that some of them had gotten didn’t make Simon feel nearly as uncomfortable as the question Simon had gotten himself. 

“Simon, do you have a crush on anyone?” Agatha had asked. 

“No.”

_Buzz._

A handful of smirks greeted him at that. Simon wouldn’t have found it that uncomfortable if it weren’t for the fact that the lie detector had been right. Simon did have a crush. And that wasn’t all of it—no. The worst part was that Simon’s crush was sitting directly across from him and Simon hadn’t been able to keep himself from blushing at the buzzing sound that the lie detector had made. 

Of course, it didn’t stop with that round. 

“Do you have a crush on someone in this room?” Trixie asked the next round. 

Simon felt his heart hammering in his chest as he gave his answer. 

“No.”

_Buzz._

Of fucking course. 

Simon was fidgeting with the cuffs of his sweater, trying to keep calm. Simon thought he ought to put a stop to their lie detector game, but the others clearly weren’t going to stop until they knew who Simon’s crush was. Simon knew he was doomed, though not exactly how doomed until the next his question came for him during the following round. 

“So Simon, is your crush a boy?” 

He didn’t answer. For some reason he couldn’t. He couldn’t even bring out a lie. He had a feeling that lying wouldn’t work anyways. Somehow the lie detector had been annoyingly accurate—with Simon at least. Simon glanced at Baz for a moment, who was looking right back at him. Though his expression was unreadable. 

_He will know. He will know. He will know._

Within the next breath Simon was up and out of the room. Only seconds later he was staring at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. He could hear the pounding of his heart so loudly that he feared the others might be able to hear it all the way from Agatha's room. 

A knock came on the door. “Simon?” Simon had hoped to be greeted by Penelope’s voice, but—not surprisingly with his luck—he was greeted by Baz’s voice. Simon felt sick. 

“Simon… uh. You kinda ran off. Are you okay in there?” 

“Yeah!” Simon tried to reply with an optimistic voice. “I just felt like I needed to wash my hands.”

“Wash your hands?” Baz sounded confused. And why wouldn’t he; why didn’t Simon just say he needed to use the bathroom, like most people who go to the bathroom? 

“Yep!” Was the only reply Simon could think off. 

“Simon, can I come in?” Baz asked. The doorknob was already turning. Simon realised he hadn’t locked the door and that Baz only had been standing outside out of respect for Simon’s privacy.

“No!” Simon exclaimed quickly. “I’m naked!” Simon felt like pulling out his own hair. 

“You’re naked—Simon, we both know that’s not true,” and with that the bathroom door opened. Simon didn’t dare look up as Baz entered the bathroom, though that meant looking down to the overwhelmingly nice image of Baz in his expensive jeans. 

“Simon?” Baz touched Simon’s shoulder. The touch was light and the contact was short, but it succeeded in making Simon shiver none the less. 

“Can you please look at me?” Baz asked in whisper. 

Simon looked up at Baz through his lashes, still closing his body off from Baz as much as possible. Simon couldn’t get a single word out, so he just stood there and waited. He wished Baz would just leave. He wished this moment to be over. 

“You…” Baz started. Simon could clearly hear the hesitation in his voice. “Your crush—I'm your crush?" 

Simon froze and averted his eyes from Baz again. He couldn’t stand this. Then Baz took Simon’s hand in his own and Simon felt his heart in his throat. Baz tugged lightly at his hand, which made Simon look up—properly this time. Baz was smiling and Simon wondered if Baz was mocking him.

“Am I?” Baz asked again. 

Simon nodded. It was only one, small nod, but it was enough for Baz. The smile on Baz’s face widened, his face breaking open. Soon Baz was laughing and Simon was fairly sure that Baz was indeed mocking him. 

Simon felt his eyes burn. “Please just leave,” Simon said, his voice breaking. 

“No, wait, Simon. Why are you crying?” The hand that was previously holding Simon’s hand now went up to Simon’s cheek. 

“You’re mocking me,” Simon whispered. 

“God, Simon. No I'm not mocking you,” Baz said. Baz wrapped his arms around Simon and Simon couldn’t follow anymore. “I’m not mocking you, Simon,” Baz repeated whilst holding onto Simon who was still sniffling. 

“You were laughing.” 

“Yes I was. I was laughing because I am relieved,” Baz explained. Simon retreated from Baz’s arms and looked at him for a moment. 

Simon was quiet for a few seconds before asked, “Why?” 

“Because for the longest time I thought that my crush for you would always be a one-sided thing.”

“You—What?” Simon had understood every single word that had come from Baz’s mouth, yet the sentence didn’t make any sense to Simon. 

Baz shook his head in disbelief. “You really are thick, Simon.” 

Simon snorted at that and shrugged. “But does that mean…” Simon didn’t know what it would mean. Simon didn’t know anything. _Baz had a crush on him?_

“Does that mean what?” 

“Can I kiss you?” Simon asked, surprised at his own words. 

Baz smiled brightly and nodded. Before Simon could really register what was happening they were kissing. Simon didn’t really knew how they’d gone from standing apart to being so close. He had no clue who had moved in first. All he knew was that Baz’s lips were soft and warm and wonderful. The kiss was, though clumsy, amazing. 

They kept moving closer and closer and closer. Their arms were wrapped around each other and all they were aware of was each other—

—until they heard a shriek from the doorway of the bathroom. The shriek quickly turned into giggling. 

“They’re making out in the fucking bathroom!” Trixie squealed. That was followed by more giggles from the other girls. 

Simon could feel his cheeks burning as he looked up at Baz who was still very close. 

“Well, that was out quick.” Baz said. 

Simon didn’t really understand why, but the two of them burst out in laughter. Maybe relief did indeed make you laugh. His chest felt lighter and the two of them shared a soft smile. “Does this mean—uh, are we dating now?” Simon asked carefully. 

“If you’re up for it, then yes,” Baz said and Simon felt his cheeks ache from the wide smile that was spread over his face. 

“Okay.”

“Okay.” 

Baz quickly moved in to press a kiss to Simon’s lips. 

“I think it’s time for our walk of shame back to the girls,” Baz said.

“Yeah,” Simon agreed, not feeling very excited about for their likely upcoming interrogation from the girls. However, some of that feeling was soothed away when Baz took his hand and tugged him along on their way to Agatha’s bedroom.


End file.
